One big family haha
by vampluver19
Summary: Okay, well i explain pretty much everything in the story..... zoey and stark have a 16 year old duaghter this was purely for my amusment..read and review maybes ill continue.
1. Chapter 1

Okay I know this'll be confusing but I was bored and so I decided to post this up this is way after hunted and is like tempted, but it has nothing to do with the ending this is somewhere in zoeys and starks future so read and review, and maybe ill coninue… lol it was tons of fun to rite.

"Hey um mom…." I trailed of not certain how to continue.

She looked at me abrasively with one of her keen glances. Then her eyes got soft

"What sweetie," she said filling papers into her folder on her desk..

"Umm… see well I sorta met this guy and now, were sorta imprinted."

She stared at me wide eyed and I knew soon my dad stark would be coming to make sure she was okay.

"You've only been marked, for what 3 days. Rose how the hell are you imprinted with someone.. More importantly, who the hell are you imprinted with."

She looked about ready to throw something, and I could feel someone coming up to her room, so I blurted out the persons name before they would hear.

imprinted with Erik night.. I mumbled and looked away as pink formed on my cheeks.

She gasped and just then my dad got in the room.

"Zoey are you…" he saw her and trailed off. I expected her to tell him via there mind link but I wasn't that lucky.

"Rose," my mother said angrily biting on her lip very hard to keep from screaming her head off.

"Tell your father." She said each word distant and cold. And I grimaced knowing this was coming.

Stark looked at me and put a hand to his head… "oh goddess, what did you do, your moms emotions are like a freakin explosion."

Umm Imprinted.. I said and gave my best cute hopeful smile.

His eyes narrowed and he turned to Zoey, "that's not that bad," he said, "I mean, when I was her age I almost did with you like what 10 times before we actually did and you and heath" he cut off seeing my mom's glare.

"Tell him who." She commanded sounding every bit like the high priestess she was.

I bit my lip and blurted out "Erik night" so fast I put a hand to my mouth. Stark looked exactly like me mother…

"You WHAT!!!!!!!!" He screamed and I sat shrunk up in my little seat trying to hide.

"Ohh you're soooooo grounded." Stark started and then looked at the door as someone opened it.

"Hey rose are you… "Erik trailed off as soon as he looked up and saw my parents totally pissed. Stark then went up to erik and punched him so hard in the face.

"What the hell stark back up."

"My daughter." Zoey screeched, "how the hell did you imprint with my daughter." then she got up and also punched Erik in the face.

"Stop it both of you." I screamed at my parents. They were too busy quickly kissing each other to notice what I said.

Them and there stupid mood swings. I was like one of the unluckiest 16 year olds ever. Marked, imprinted with my mom's ex boy frien, who was still very hot, and had too of the most well known parents, who were like vampire legends. Goddess help me. Worse now I was grounded.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I decided to continue here goes

Zoey's pov

Ugh! How dare he. How could he imprint with my daughter!

Stark rolled his eyes as Erik got up. Then Erik took a step toward Rose and Stark caught Erik's eye and gave him a death glare.

" Take one step closer and I will kill you, yes it will hurt Rose, but at I'll call that her punishment." Stark challenged.

" Dad!" Rose whined, Stark was _her _favorite parent, but I really couldn't blame her I did sorta ground her a lot, also Stark was a fabulous parent.

" No I don't want to hear it." Stark said and put his hands on his ears.

" Even as and adult vamp and you still act like a 5 year old." Erik said sweetly and looked at Stark innocently his bottom lip jutting out.

I couldn't help myself. I giggled. Stark looked at me wide eyed and cocky.

He snorted.

_You don't treat me like I'm five. _Stark sent through his warrior bond raising his eyebrow at me._ I mean I hope you don't do what you did to me last night, to five year olds. Zoey, Zoey, Zoey…. _He said in a mentally scolding voice.

" Fine, fine." I grumbled. He laughed, and intwined his arms around my waist.

" Gaa! Could you two stop!" Both Erik and Rose said at the same time.

Stark again rolled his eyes and I glared at Erik.

" I don't see how this concerns you." I screamed.

" Oh coming from miss lets fuck every guy around." Erik laughed a humorless laugh.

"You did _not _just go there!" I screamed at Erik. Stark smirked and I felt him get ready to watch another one of Erik and my brawls unfold.

" So its not like I'm lying. At Rose's age there was me there was Heath there was Loren, there was Stark, and then to top it off Kalona. Your just upset because I like Rose now and not you."

Stark slapped his head and mumbled, " wrong thing to say." while shaking his head.

" Shut the hell up! Your mad, because I married Stark and we had kids together, and that it wasn't you. Yes, I made mistakes at her age, but that's the joy of being a parent. So, it doesn't concern you what I do our don't do! Also how could you even start that, I paid for my actions when I was her age, my best friend, consort, and boyfriend that was better than you ( Heath for those who are confused.) died! Yet, all you care about is the fact that I never made love to you… Which brings us back to you being imprinted with Rose!"

I screamed, then went over to him and kneed him in the groin.

" Yes," Stark said, glad he could watch me beat the crap out of Erik.

" No!" Rose kept screaming, but knew to stay in her seat.

Then just as I was about to kick Erik while he was down the door to the room opened again.

"Mommy, Daddy, can you read us a bedtime story." Our 5 year old twins said walking through the door.

Laughing Stark answered," Sure Ally and Jake just give your mom a moment.

" Mommy!" Ally screeched and hugged her my leg.

" Daddy!" Jake screamed at the same time and ran over to Stark.

" Hey mommy?" Ally said looking up at me with blue innocent eyes, while I contemplated kicking Erik with the little ones watching.

" Yes," I said moving her black hair away from her forehead that held her red outlined, but sapphire filled mark.

" Can I kick Erik?" she asked and looked down at Erik who was getting up. He looked at my daughter angry and appalled.

Stark and I laughed out loudly.

" Can I do that to," Jake asked, his mark, the same as Ally's and Rose's, showing through his brown bangs leading down to his sparkling green eyes.

" Go for it." Stark and I choked out between chuckles.

As soon as the words came out our 2 younger kids started pounding on Erik. When we looked at Rose she was glaring at us furiously and Stark said smugly,

" You should have broken the _one rule_ that _I _set." He looked at me then turned back to her continuing, " I mean your mother's rules who cares, but when I say something it's not to be treated lightly. I'm never serious about rules and all that crap." he rolled his eyes.

" Hmhp," I shrugged and gave Stark my sweetest, and fakest smiles, " have fun sleeping alone tonight." I said and walked out the door Jake, Ally,Rose, and a protesting Stark following me.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay heres another chap. Who knew id rite so much for this story, well here goes, also, if I don't get at least 10 reviews, im not writin more, so review! Lol

Zoey's pov

"Zoey, babe, I'm sorry!" Stark whined for about the tenth time as I walked into the twins bedroom.

" I don't want to hear it James Stark!" I replied cooly and turned my head away from him.

" Oooh, mommy's mad daddy you better be careful." Ally said in a teacher like voice. I shouldn't let her hang around Damien as much. I thought shaking my head inwardly.

"Yeah, daddy, you know how mommy gets, look what she did to Erik. Sides, will help her." Jake said looking up at his father. Stark tried hiding a smile.

"Just because Erik's a wimp doesn't mean I'll let you shrimps beat me up. Your mother on the other hand," he looked at me and gave me my favorite cocky smile, "I'm sure will allow me to make it up to her." he looked at me and a certain sparkle touched his eyes.

I bit my lip to hide my smile. Instead I rolled my eyes.

" Come on you two time to go to bed." I said smiling at my children.

" Ok mommy," They said and both hopped into there twin beds.

"Mommy, what's the story tonight?" Ally asked. Then, she smiled her cute innocent smile at me.

" Why don't you choose." I said, as I sat on the end of her bed. Strak sat on Jake's bed and on his face was a look of complete adoration. I smiled down at my daughter, happy I did one thing right in my messed up life.

" Can you tell us the one about the princess who beats the bad guy and then gets to marry the warrior?" Jake asked.

"Hmmm," I mumbled and looked at Stark, I'd never told them this story, but I had a feeling I knew were it was going.

" Okay," Stark smiled a wonderful smile and my heart fluttered in reaction. Then Stark launched into a story, about how we met each other, me being the princess, him the warrior madly in love with the beautiful princess. After about 5 minutes there eyes fluttered.

"Time for bed," I said kissing their foreheads. " I love you both." I said, as Stark and I walked to the door. Softly we shut it and Stark grabbed my hand.

"What!?" I asked as he ran through the halls.

" Where did Rose go?" he rushed out dashing through the halls.

" That girl is so grounded!" I grumbled as we opened the door to my office and found her and Erik making out on the floor.

At our entrance they looked up and Erik's eyes widened in alarm.

"Shit." he mumbled, as Rose jolted up and stood on the other side of the room.

"Understatement!" Stark growled, and walked over to where Erik was.

This would be fun to watch.

Ally's pov

"Jakey." I said getting out of bed.

"Yes, Al, Al?" he asked also getting out of bed.

" Can we go to aunty Aphrodite and uncle Darius rooms tonight, of course after we meet with Rae an, Lili, Sean, Arin, and Bells."

" Duhhh, Lili said that they were making her go to bed extra early, so when we sneak and dye Aunty's hair were going to have to be very sneaky. Then, we can all watch Charlie the Unicorn. That's the groups favorite." Jake answered his sister smugly.

" Well, duhh I know the groups favorite everything I'm one of the leaders." I smiled at him as we tiptoed through the halls of our house."

" You know, it was nice of daddy to teach us all of this sneaky stuff. Especially, the part were he told us how to use hair dye, and make sure the people never notice." I said and smiled mischievously.

" I know," he sighed, "we should thank daddy. I love him and mommy sooooooooo much. There the best parents ever." Jake said and opened the door, so we found ourselves outside our house, but on the Tulsa's House of Night Campus.

" Guys, I have the dye." Lili said as she saw us approaching the oak tree, were all the kids were waiting.

" Okay everybody, The Darky Children are now in session." I smiled at all my friends, happy to feel like I was taking after my mommy. Well, mostly anyway, if you didn't count the fact that our aunt would away with blue hair tomorrow.

Okay guys, im done w/ the chapter. Now for those confused on all the kids, there all 7, and kids of zoeys Bells is adopted, now which couple in the circle would need to adopt. Then sean and arin are names are after there moms gander a guess at there parents. As for lili I pretty much say who the parents are. Now, if ur still confused write me a review and ill answer all ?. For twin lovers, sry but the kids had to be a little evil, still there an adorable evil and well they make a great plot, any ideas u have just hit the green button and send for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright heres chapter 4, also peeps, come on and review pleaz!!!!!!!!

**Stark's pov**

Beating the crap out of Erik was definitely fun. The song can't touch this constantly came to mind. Because, well Erik was to wimpy and weak to beat me up.

Another fun thing about beating him up was I was able to feel Zoey's pleasure in my actions to making it doubly fun…

" OW! You asshole wait makes you think you have the right to do this, I swear to Nyx, I'm going to inform the officials!" Erik screamed at me, his face turning black and blue from the, oh I don't know 100th punch I threw at him.

"Moron," Zoey called smirking, " Question for you, the officials inform what two people for crimes?" she asked holding back a giggle, loving the fact that Erik was finally getting what he deserved.

I smiled.

"Tulsa's High priestess, and" he stopped realizing who the two people were, " and the head of Tulsa's warriors, and security." he grumbled angrily.

" Oh," Zoey said pretending to look a little disappointed and surprised, " well, Stark, that's , that's _us _isn't it?" Zoey questioned fake sarcasm marring her tone nicely.

" Oh that's right sweetheart it is." I answered and punched Erik in the gut one last time. I knew, that if I hurt him to much Rose would feel.

"Finally," Erik muttered, watching me step away from him and wrap my arms around Zoey's waist.

"Nice job," she said, and kissed me on my lips. I kissed her back eagerly, glad that she sent Rose to her room earlier.

" Well, bye, and if we find you any where near Rose tonight, I promise, you won't wake up tomorrow." I said, as Zoey and I walked out of the room together, heading back to our room to have justtttttt a little bit of fun.

Ally's pov..

" Hello everyone," I said to my circle as everyone got in there place around the circle.

Lili was casting the circle, for we had a spot for all our parents descendent.

Rae an, was earth, just like her mom. Lili casted, because like Aphrodite she had no precise affinity. Sean was fire, after his mom, Shanuee. Arin was water, after her mom, Erin. Bell's was gifted with air, after one of her dad's. While I was standing as spirit, with Jakey, for I couldn't leave him out of the group.

After the cicle was cast, because well I really never paid attention, I only thought about my pony Cutey, who would be annoyed that I forgot to ride her today, because after like, 3 circles, I got bored.

I mean c'mon why would anyone do these things without purpose, umm hello, I was about 7 and I saw the stupidity in this, but I was overruled in passing this tradition when I brought it up in one of our meetings. Everyone thought it was soooooo important, but I mean, it's not like it's gonna pop me up an ice cream cone or anything so what's the point.

Uhmmmm, how much I loved me some ice cream.

Finally after the circle was closed, we headed over to aunt Aphrodite's room. Lili told me her dad was away, so her mommy wouldn't be busy, whatever that meant. And, apparently her mom was busy every night her daddy Darius was home.

Parents.

" Let's go faster, or we're never going to dye her hair on time!" Jake said, and my group and I started running toward the dorms for our parents faster.

Rose's pov

" Erik are you okay." I asked, rushing into the room after my dad beat him up, again.

"Yeah," he said, wincing while he got up. " Hey, does your dad hate me _that _much. I mean I always thought it was Zoey, but he pounded me really hard," He muttered.

"Sorta, kinda, yeah, he hates you A LOT."

"Fabulous. Well, let's head to your room, we got nothing better to do," he said.

Ugh, so annoying when he was grumpy.

" Umm no, did you not hear my parents, and what do you mean nothing better to do, you, you, ass! Yeah, I went there," I screamed, ran up to him, swiftly kicked him in the groin and ran out of the room in tears.

Not smart to kick him. It hurt, a lot.


	5. Chapter 5

Alright, my amazing readers, heres chapter 5.….u people better not hard just click the little review. I could care less if u review about ur cat, I just want .

Erik's pov.

Darn! Why did everybody in Zoey's family hit me. One guy could only take so much. Esh! One word for all of this.

Pain.

Oh and annoying sounded like a perfect word right now too.

Okay, so maybe I could see why Rose was mad at me. I worded that wrong. Yet…never mind, I saw why Zoey hated me. It was unreasonable, since she cheated on **me**, but it was so Zoey like to blame everything on someone else.

Stark on the other hand had no reason to hate me. So what his daughter and I imprinted. It's not like we did it or anything….yet. Ugh, I should give them a real reason to hate me….Hmm, I wonder what they'd do if Rose and I ran away together? Ha, that's what I was going to do…. I'd start planning this tonight.

First thing first, seek forgiveness from Rose, my true love. Oh, Rose….

The next morning……

Zoey's pov.

"Stark, uhh, I love you." I said while kissing his perfect lips.

"Hmmh, I know." Stark said and smiled into my lips.

I lightly whacked him on the head. He sighed.

" I love you too, Zoey." he said rolling his eyes, and then mumbled, "girls."

Fine, if he wanted to play it that way.

"Hump." I murmured as I raised my head and stopped kissing him. " Be that way," I raised my head high and climb out of bed, and his embrace. " I'm taking a shower."

" Wait, Zoey," he pouted. " Please forgive your warrior." he whispered, then looked down and stared toward the ground.

Even as a grown man, well a grown vampire (he looked only 20, even though he was 38) he acted as a child.

I sighed, " fine," I mumbled, " so, since I'm taking a shower…." I trailed of suggestively and rose an eyebrow.

" Mhhh, see as your warrior I'm supposed to follow you _everywhere _a shower goes with that job application." He stood up and grabbed my hand. " let's go," he smiled like a happy five year old.

" Goody, let's." I skipped over to the bathroom.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!" Someone screamed.

Stark and I stopped walking, well me skipping and pulling him to the bathroom, and groaned as we started running toward the door.

"Oh no," I said.

" I know we can't even take our shower." Stark snapped his fingers and smiled cockily at me.

" Ugh," I rolled my eyes at him as we ran through hallways, finally coming to a stop at the staff meeting room. I burst out laughing when we got there. So did Stark.

" Goddess, Aphrodite why is your hair _blue?_" I questioned between laughs.

" Because of your stupid daughter, she put blue dye in my hair!" Aphrodite growled as Ally walked over to where Stark and I were standing.

She looked at us with the same expression as her father looked at me 2 seconds ago. Puppy dog look. Suddenly Stark's hand flew out.

" High five nice job. Did Jake help, wow, you guys did a great job, you should be so proud, I mean I couldn't have done it better." Stark smiled widely and spoke eagerly.

" Thanks daddy," she said in her soprano voice and slapped Stark's hand. " Yeah Jakey helped. O my goodness you wouldn't believe how much….fun..it ….was" She stopped completely after looking at me and watching my gaze harden. I turned to Stark slapped him.

" Stark!" Aphrodite and I shrieked and looked at him beseechingly as he continued smiling, but rubbed the spot where I hit him.

" What?" he asked. " Shut up!" we screamed in unison.

" Oooooo, mommy and aunty said a bad word." Lili said smiling up at me.

I hit my forehead. I never should have had kids, especially with Stark……..


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my lovely readers, im bored so heres chapter 6..Review!**

**Stark's pov.**

"**Hmph. I don't think that's very nice coming from a high priestess. You should act more adulty." I said, hiding the smile off my face. Messing with Zoey was so much fun these days. She was always so eager to get angry with me, well at least have a forgive me session with me. I mean, c'mon what's better than having a make out session with your vamp mate.**

"**James Stark I swear to the goddess I'm going to whack you so hard one of these days. Maybe I'll even use the elements." Zoey exhaled sharply, rolling her eyes.**

" **Mommy, I don't think that's very nice. I think you should kiss daddy and make his heart **_**all**_** better. Just like you kiss my bo boo's when I get hurt hitting Jakey." Ally said frowning and hitting the perfect sad kid tone. You know I'm going to have to buy her a present for being such a good daughter. Dying Aphrodite's hair **_**and**_** give Zoey a guilt trip into kissing me. Wow, did we have great kids or what.**

" **Listen squirt, I cannot believe you guys made my hair freaking blue!" Aphrodite outraged while Zoey cut in.**

" **Enough! Aphrodite I swear if you teach our children swear words at the age of 7 I will be so ." she paused editing, " angry, I will be angry!" Zoey fumed. I put my arms around her.**

" **Calm down deary it'll all be okay." I said mimicking an Irish accent. Since she was about to freak out some more I silenced her by kissing her on the lips. " It's not my fault that having children makes me act loopy." I mumbled into her ear as I nipped at her neck.**

" **Ugh! Is there a time you two ever stop! My gosh, it never ends!" Erik said storming into the room. Then he noticed Aphrodite's hair and burst into a quick bubble of laughter. After a moment his expression went back to normal, well pissed actually. "Rose is gone. I went to her room and this note was left on the bed." he said and waved the note in front of Zoey's face. I grabbed it before anyone could react and read it out loud. Well, sorta read it.**

"_**Dear Mom and dad,**_

_**I love you both so much. You two are amazing but the fat-ass ugly loser Erika and I imprinted and now I'm leaving to find a golden pony to kill him."**_**……..**

"**Stark! Read the actual letter!" Zoey screamed as I laughed and read the actual note.**

"_**Dear mom, dad, and Erik,**_

_**First off Erik what we did obviously was stupid, obnoxious, idiotic, and ugh! I can't believe I actually did that. Mom and dadykins sorry but I do love Erik and you two are just going to half to deal, I mean c'mon mom you should know he's not bad, and besides I bet for what ever reason you two broke up its inconsequential. So I'm leaving for a while to clear my head. I'm sorry and I love you all. Oh, tell aunt Aphrodite that when I come home I want to go shopping.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Rose."**_

" **Oh Goddess!" Zoey shrieked.**


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, im sorry for not reviewing forever, but ive been really busy w/ my other story so this story was kinda on hold…..im still wondering if I should make this like an after story to my version of burned …so we'll see wat happens. I know I don't deserve it, but REVIEW! Also, all of u can thnk total obsessive bookworm cuz shes one of the main reasons im writin…

Erik's pov

Just as I was about to go to Rose's room and ask her to run away with me so we could be together I found that idiotic note on her bed.

Of course she'd run away. Why wouldn't she I mean I only had something very important to tell her. So hey, why not just up and leave! Without me!

"So, Zoey, guess are plans for this evening are cancelled?" Stark asked Zoey as she and I turned to glare at him. That idiot his own daughter ran away and all he could care about was rubbing it in my face that he had Zoey!

"Yes! What did you think we'd do. Drink each other's blood again, resting in a Jacuzzi while our daughter was out there!" She screamed at him.

He smiled mischievously as Zoey smiled and walked gracefully up to him. Then when she was about a foot away she slapped him.

"Ow. Must you keep doing that are you like just now getting pms. Ooh, maybe your pregnant again…I mean we NEVER use protection…I'm surprised we don't have a hundred little babies running around here. Think how cool that be! A hundred baby Starks!" he exclaimed picturing it in his small brain. Okay, yes Stark actually was a very smart guy, he just didn't believe in doing anything with his intelligence these days other than teaching.

"Stark, I would make my father change the laws to make killing legal if that happened. First I'd take out you then I'd go for your wacky kids." Aphrodite yelled at him.

I groaned and ran out of the room grabbing Zoey who efficiently grabbed Stark.

"We need to find her. C'mon are you going to leave your baby daughter out there all alone!" I mocked to Zoey who finally was ready for the search.

"Ugh! Okay, Stark and I will go to the airport, you check down town and get everyone else to help search." Zoey said and then her and Stark ran out of my view.

Sorry I wanna write more but im in huge trouble for typing write now…I promise to write more soon, but I wanted to guve u guys something since ive like ignored this story totally. Love u all!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry that chappies take me so long to post/ write…love u all lots!

Rose's pov

Okay, so I knew I probably acted very un maturely and that dad was going to have to let mom not make me be grounded, but I mean things at home were just way to hectic.

At least that's what I kept repeating to myself as I got ready to board this flight to Miami, Florida. Standing in line I kept twitching nervously as people walked by. Near me was this little old couple who contained an older man, at least in his 60's who had grayish hair and had a cross hanging around his neck. He was probably dark haired before. He seemed sorta tall with skinny chicken legs and had a gut. He had washed out brown eyes.

Next to him was a woman. She looked about the same age as him and surprisingly looked a little like my mom. Definitely Cherokee.

Nervously, I put I hand to my forehead wiping away some of the sweat that was beading there, so it wouldn't uncover my mark.

I didn't really know how long I was going to be away for. A small part of me hoped that my mom and dad would stop me and keep protecting me like always. Still, that was the problem they protected me too much.

"All passengers to Miami, Florida, we are now allowing people in rows 1-10 to board the flight…" An attendant droned on as I grabbed my carry on item and walked up to the gate and after giving them my ticket boarding the plane. After finally getting in the plane I sat in my seat and noticed that weird couple was in the aisle next to me.

I was lucky to even be on this flight. More or less I was lucky that I saved up a huge stash off money and mostly that my dad had given me so much for allowances. I knew in human standards my family was very rich, all thanks to my parents and great-grandmother. As for my grandparents on both sides I'd never met my mom's parents because she hated them. Only my dad knew what they looked like because he'd seen pictures and heard plenty of stories. He didn't like them either, and was not happy that he got them for in laws. As for my dad's parents they were both dead.

As more people boarded the plane I looked back to the couple and noticed how everything the woman did was centered around the man. As I listened to their conversation I heard their last names.

The name sounded sort of familiar to me. I kept musing in my head about their weird last name as I heard a booming and familiar laugh much closer than I ever could have wished it would have been as I was trying to run away. What surprised me the most was when I looked up to the front of the plane I noticed my dad wasn't laughing and pointing at me he was doing it to the odd couple next to me.

"Hahahahaha hey Zoey!" He yelled as she came on the plane. "it's the in laws!" He laughed harder tears about to stream down his face.

Stark's pov

Classic. Of course my daughter would pick the one plane that had John Heffer on it.

As soon as I was done with my outburst and had many of the plane riders staring at me..some women either gaping at my fabulously hot body or my weird mark, Zoey and I looked at Rose who was cowering in her seat.

"Satan!" Heffy boy screamed glaring at Zoey as he grasped Zoey's mom, Linda's, hand.

"A pleasure to see you to. I mean are you still on that kick. I'M NOT SATAN!" Zoey screamed firmly, reaching her hand out only to have me grasp it firmly.

"Vampyres! They're vampyres can't you tell by their weird markings! That boy one has one the color of the devil too!'' Mr. Heffer screamed trying to get the passengers to attack but they were to busy staring at me or Zoey. I even saw a few guys glacing dreamily in my direction.

Um, weird and awkward much?

"Rose come over here right this second before your mom has an even bigger hissy fit." I rolled my eyes at my own joke knowing that she'd probably start yelling at me later for "embarrassing" her in public.

"But daddy I want to go to Florida." My daughter whined back and Heffy over there almost jumped a foot in the air when he noticed my daughter was right next to him.

"Another spawn of Satan! Stay back beast!"

" Hey!" Zoey and I yelled at him.

"She acts a hell of a lot better than you mister!" Zoey started turning red. I decided now would be the time to get her out of here.

"Rose we'll go another time, maybe I'll even give you a special jet but for now I think we should get off the plane, before your mom blows up her step loser/ass." I commented as Rose finally got the message and started exiting the plane.

"Wait!" A few girls screamed from the back of the plane. "Rose or whatever it is, can we call you. Please!" They begged.

"Yeah, dude can I have your number there is never a time of day when we can't spend guy time together. I know your married, but we can make it work." This old guy in his like 30's said.

What was this bisexual express.

"No." I answered. " bye everyone have a nice flight!" I mocked as I pulled Zoey and Rose away from the weird plane and noticed how wide there eyes were.

"Ohh, and in laws it was terrible meeting you, hopefully I won't see you next time!" I commented joyfully as the whole flying crew stared at us like we were idiots.

My goddess did my daughter know how to pick a flight or what?


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok heres another chapter…remember to review! Lolz I read all of them and well I luv u all!**

Zoey's pov

My head was pounding and I felt like sleeping. I wished that just one day in my life could be normal. I mean really? Rose had to imprint with Erik, the kids had to die Aphrodite's hair, and I just had to the ugly ass Heffer family in the same day.

"Zozo calm down." Stark said rolling his eyes from the drivers seat next to me in our car.

"Didn't I say not to call me Zozo?" I asked sarcastically.

"I don't think so besides even if you did that's not gonna stop me." Stark smiled at me and took a hand off the steering wheel to intertwine his hand with mine.

" Hey, what would you 2 do if you got pregnant again?" Rose asked curiously from the back seat.

"We'd kill you and give your body to the new baby because they won't go out with Erik Night, aka one of my only enemies." Stark retorted acting completely serious.

I glared at him and so did Rose.

Suddenly all of us went forward because Stark hit the brake.

"Holy shit! Did you 2 see that!?" Stark yelled his eyes dancing with excitement.

"The golden pony! Oh my goddess it really does exist!" Stark's mouth was on an O and he looked about ready to start signing.

"Um," Rose and I said at the same time looking at Stark and wondering if he really went insane.

A huge crashing/ grinding metal sound came from the front of the car and I diverted my attention from Stark and looked at the spot from where the noise came from.

And there on the front of our car was a huge golden unicorn. Meaning that Stark was wrong about the animal type. Again.

Okay I wana write more but im runnin out of ideas so…tell me what u want me to write about and stuffs! Lolz review!


End file.
